


Still Have a Piece of Him

by LilyMJFae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyMJFae/pseuds/LilyMJFae
Summary: Hermione doesn't want to face the facts after the Battle of Hogwarts, but Ginny Forces her to.





	Still Have a Piece of Him

_Hermione lay next to the man she loved in his bed, in the head master's room at Hogwarts. With Harry on a specific task, and Ron distracted by his sister, she had managed to make her way to him._

_"I don't want to leave you," she whispered, holding his hand in hers and kissing it._

_"Nor I you," he whispered back, kissing her cheek. "But I must go. And you must return, because Potter cannot know about us, about my true loyalties."_

_"I know," she replied as her voice cracked._

_Severus returned their clothes to their bodies and sat up, pulling her up with him. "I love you Hermione. Do not forget that."_

_"I love you too, Severus."_

_She kissed him one more time, hoping to savor the taste of his lips, but it was not long enough before he pulled away and stood to leave._

_"Go back, I expect things are about to take a turn for the worst."_

_"Will I see you again?"_

_He cupped her cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb across it. "I cannot promise anything more than to try."_

_She nodded as the tears fell from her eyes and he led her out the door._

* * *

_Harry and Ron had left. She claimed to need a moment to herself and that she'd catch up, but instead she crawled towards Severus's cold body and took his hand._

_"Please," she cried, "please don't be dead. Don't leave me."_

_His eyes fluttered open, meeting her gaze. She almost sighed in relief despite the fact that he was too weak to say anything. He tried to smile for her though. As if to say, "I told you I'd try."_

_"Severus, please don't leave me," she cried once more. "I love you."_

_She pulled his hand to mouth and kissed it, softly and placed her cheek in his palm. He managed to brush away a tear with his thumb._

_The connection however seemed to allow him to show her what he was thinking, the memories of them together. Every moment they had shared._

_"I love you, Severus. I'm not ready for you to leave."_

_She leaned in and placed a kiss on his lips. Then she laid down next to him, listening to his ragged breathing as it slowly dissipated._

* * *

"Mione, are you okay?" Ginny asked through the bathroom door at the Burrow.

Hermione wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet. It had been happening since after the battle, the past couple of months. Between silencing the bathroom and disappearing from the house, she'd managed to keep anyone else from finding out.

"I'm fine," she called to her friend. "I just have a bug. You should probably stay away."

Hermione was fairly certain that was a lie. She felt fine now. She refused to allow herself to consider the more than likely possibility.

The door clicked and Ginny walked in, a book in hand and closing the door.

"Ginny, I'm fine."

" _Utero Revela ante Deum_ ," Ginny cast. A white light filled the room.

Hermione knew immediately what Ginny had doneâ€¦and what the answer was.

"Ginny, I-"

Her friend sat down next to her and hugged her. "It's okay. I suspected. I noticed you sneaking from bed."

Tears were rolling down Hermione's face.

"I'm here for you, Mione. Is it Ron's? Have you two-"

"NO!" She hadn't meant for it to come out so violently. Yet, she knew he would never claim the child she carried.

"Okay. Well, who? Or would you rather tell them first, because I would totally understand that."

Hermione shook her head, tears straining her voice as she answered, "I can't tell him."

"Why not?"

"He's gone."

It took a moment before Ginny realized that whoever it had been, was dead and that Hermione had loved him.

"I'm sorry, Mione."

A true sob broke free, and Hermione was bawling. Ginny managed to cast a locking charm and silencing charm on the door.

"Who was he?"

After a few shudders, Hermione looked her friend in the eyes, "Severus Snape."

Ginny tried not to be shocked, tried not to be disgusted. She knew that Hermione would not have been with him unlessâ€¦unless she knew everything before Harry had.

"It started near the end of sixth year," Hermione managed between the gasps as she tried to reign her sobs in. "I was in the library, and he found me, it was after hours and I had just lost track of time. Instead of punishing me, he sat down and started reading. I don't know, but it kept happening, and then we'd talk. And then we kissed. He started to tell me everything. And I told no one, because I needed him to trust me. And-Before the battle, when everyone was indisposed, before everything started, he and I...and then he died. I watched him die."

"I'm sorry, Mione."

"I've missed him terribly. And I knew-I knew without knowing for sure, what happened. But I wasn't ready to-I wasn't ready to confirm it, because he's gone. He won't be there for any of it. He's not here with me."

The sobs took over again, and Hermione pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her arms. Ginny placed a hand on her friend's back and rubbed it.

"Well," she tried, knowing that nothing she said would really help, "you still have a piece of him. You'll always have this piece of him. And you'll be able to tell them stories about the good side that made you fall in love with him."

 _I do have a piece of you,_ Hermione thought. _I have a piece of my love._


End file.
